


fortunes told

by 3rdgymbros



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, but i aged the characters up, so like post-war, this was inspired by that aunt wu episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymbros/pseuds/3rdgymbros
Summary: Toph chokes. She’s only just turned twenty. Pregnancy isn’t even remotely on her to-do list. She doubts it’s on Zuko’s either.( or: how Toph has her fortune told ).





	fortunes told

As far as _Glacier Spirits Festivals_ go, this one isn’t half bad – even if she is as blind as a badger mole as she stumbles over all this ice and snow.

The duo stagger off the _Omashu Mail Run_ , Toph laughing wildly as she clings onto a hiccupping Katara.

Katara clamps a mittened hand over her mouth, muffling her voice. “I think I’m gonna be – _hic!_ – Sick!”

“You better not puke on me,” Toph complains mildly, crinkling her nose. “I’m ditching you if you do.”

There’s a holiday-like atmosphere in the air. The festival is a popular outing on a Sunday evening and families with excited children predominate. Small boys and girls run irrepressibly about, chased by anxious caregivers screaming caution. Hawkers call out their wares of popcorn and cotton candy and ice cream; vendors shout at passersby to win prizes as they walk. Toph shivers and wraps her furs tighter around herself.

“Where did the others go again?” Toph asks.

“Well, Sokka and Suki went on the Tunnel of Love –” At this, Toph pulls a face, and Katara laughs at the apparent disgust on her friend’s face. “But Aang and Zuko went to grab a bite to eat. Aang’s convinced that he can trick Zuko into eating sea prune stew.”

“Urgh. Nasty stuff.” Toph doesn’t envy Zuko. In fact, she kind of pities him in this case. For someone with a supposedly righteous moral compass, Aang can be pretty mischievous when he sets his mind to it. “Well, good luck to Mr. Flameo. It’s his problem now.”

Long-time boyfriend or not, Toph isn’t feeling particularly inspired to rescue him. In fact, she half wishes that she’d gone with them, if only to hear Zuko’s cry of disgust.

“We’re meeting them in fifteen minutes for the fireworks show, but we have time for one more ride before then.” Katara guides Toph along the ice, careful not to let her slip. It had originally been Zuko’s task, and walking next to him hand-in-hand had been like travelling with her own personal heater. But now, in his absence, the task falls to Katara, who doesn’t quite radiate that much warmth, but gets the job done nonetheless. “Or we could grab something hot to drink if you’d like. Your fingers are like icicles.”

Shivering, Toph nods agreement. She’s perfectly content to let Katara steer her along, weaving in and out in the crowd. “Yeah. Hot tea does sound pretty good, actually. Is there anything other than seaweed tea?”

Beside her, Katara suddenly grinds to a sudden stop, pulling Toph to a halt with her. Grumbling a token protest as her boots skid over a patch of ice, she purposely tugs a little harder on Katara’s arm then she has to. “What is it? Katara?”

“Uh, Toph?” Katara’s voice is deceptively casual. Toph stiffens. “Would you mind if we did a quick stop?”

 _Uh oh._ “You’re planning something. What is it?”

Katara’s practically bubbling with excitement, bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes. “Well, there’s a fortune teller here, and I wanna get my fortune told. When we were travelling, we all had our fortunes told by this lady called Aunt Wu, and I’m just . . . _Curious_ is all.”

“You mean, you wanna find out if you and Twinkle-Toes get hitched in the future.” Toph stares blankly at her. Even with the lack of earth bending, she can still tell when Katara’s lying through her teeth. “You can say it. You’re definitely _thinking_ it.”

“Oh, so what?” Now, Toph can practically _see_ the scowl on Katara’s face, and she grins wolfishly in response. “Are you coming with me or not?”

Now, Toph’s face sours. She can’t quite keep the bitterness out of her voice when she asks, “Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.” Katara is cheerful as she tugs Toph into what sounds like a tent – canvas flaps are pushed aside, and Katara calls out a greeting.

“Hello!”

“Good evening, girls,” There’s the clunky jumble of bangles and amulets, the swish of heavy skirts. “I am the Great Bhavisha. Would you like to have your fortunes read?”

“Yes, please!” Katara’s voice is enthusiastic; Toph can only muster up a non-committal grunt. “I’m going first!”

The enclosed space is small. There are burning candles everywhere, and the scent of them hangs thick in the air. Toph sneezes loudly.

Katara guides Toph into a plush velvet loveseat, and sits down next to her. She’s practically vibrating in place with excitement.

_Oh, geez._

“Now, let’s see what the cards can tell us, shall we?” Says the Great Bhavisha, shifting a deck of cards in her hands. “Now, let’s begin.”

After a minute of silence, the shuffling stops. A card is placed on the low table.

“You will start a new journey soon,” She says in a low voice.

Beside her, Katara nods vigorously, a real-life version of those bobble-head dolls that have been all the craze lately.

A second card is placed on the table. “This journey, while not easy, will reap long-term happiness.”

A long fingernail is tapped upon the next card. “Your passions in life will serve you well. Keep your friends and your family close.”

“What about love?” Katara’s smiling now, buoyant at the thought of her sparkling future. “Is there anything about love in the cards?”

“Well . . . The person on your mind is of particular interest and well worth your time. Something important and favorable is poised to happen. Let it come in its own time and ride it out. You never know where it might take you.”

Privately, Toph thinks that Katara shouldn’t have needed to hear that. She and Aang are so disgustingly in love that it’s only a matter of time before one of them snaps and pops the question. But hey, whatever makes Katara happy.

“Thankyouthankyou!” Katara squeals. “Looks like it’s going to be a good year! Your turn, Toph!”

Toph isn’t as excited. “Sure. I’m super excited.”

The Great Bhavisha clears her throat and sets a card down. “New romance is on the horizon, or if you're already with someone, expect that connection to get deeper and more fulfilling. There is a good indication that your souls either already know each other, or that they're destined to find each other in this incarnation.”

Katara’s voice is knowing as she pokes Toph in the back. “Well, that sounds promising!”

“No, it doesn’t, _shut up_.” Toph bats Katara’s hand away, dismayed to find her cheeks heating up.

Another card is placed down. “Ah, this card is favorable. This situation represents a new beginning for the two of you. The situation is full of potential and ready to grow something. You won't know just what's possible until you dive in, and the Empress is a very optimistic card. She represents fertility, too, so there may be a pregnancy involved.”

Katara gasps. At least _she’s_ enjoying this. She’s the one paying for these crummy fortunes after all.

Toph chokes. She’s only just turned twenty. Pregnancy isn’t even remotely on her to-do list. She doubts it’s on Zuko’s either.

A sound of approval from The Great Bhavisha. “Well, it appears that celebrations are in order. A long-term romance is in store. The potential of commitment is strong. There's a kinship, chemistry, and there's a lot of happiness to be found. The future of this relationship looks good, and the presence of this card indicates that joy and longevity is absolutely possible.”

Toph, for once, is completely silent. She lets Katara do all the talking and steers her towards the opening of the tent.

Once Toph is outside, she takes a deep breath. The air sends ice crystals straight into her lungs. What’s more humiliating is that she can’t storm off into the crowd like she wants to; she’s totally dependent on Katara.

Katara might act motherly, but she has Sokka’s capacity for stupidity in her too. Toph can _see_ her friend grinning now. “So . . . Congratulations on the wedding? And the baby?”

Toph lashes out then, tugging hard on one of Katara’s hair-loops. “Oh, shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review for more ( i crave that sweet sweet validation ).


End file.
